Promises Aren't Forever
by Aurora Star
Summary: Serena had just gotten dumped by Darien, and now she finds out she was adopted. What else can go wrong? The scouts kicking her out of their little heroic group. That's what. If I tell you more I'm gonna give it away so read it. and R
1. Going, Going, Gone

Title: Promises Aren't Forever  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the Sailor moon   
characters.  
  
AN: Well I guess this is another one of my stories, it takes place during   
SMR and I guess that's all I have to say. Please r&r after you're done   
reading this.  
  
  
~~~Promises Aren't Forever~~~  
Chapter 1: Going, Going, Gone  
  
*~~Serena's P.O.V.~~~*  
  
I was running, running to save Rini, my friend. The sky was dark   
and gloomy. I hated this kind of weather. I really did, but I promised to   
protect Rini. That little spore. I had to go. I was still running. Prisma   
stopped me and next to her was a monster, I had to fight them, all alone.  
  
*~~In The Park, Raye's P.O.V.~~*  
  
Where is that klutz? She was supposed to be here by now. Venus   
and Jupiter were both down. Mercury was standing in front of Rini,   
protecting her, and I was fighting the monster. I couldn't keep this going   
for long. I was going to lose this battle. I could hear Mercury yelling   
something.  
"Mars, Sailor Moon isn't responding to her communicator."   
"I wonder where that," I dodged the attack the monster sent at me.   
"Klutz can be. She's probably at the arcade playing some stupid video   
game." Then I heard it. Sailor Moon was coming. I felt something not   
being right, but I hated her at the moment.   
"Moon Scepter Elimination." I heard Sailor Moon yell. The   
monster was dusted and Venus and Jupiter began to regain consciousness   
again.  
"Sailor Moon! Where were you? Rini almost got captured, no   
thanks to you."   
"Mars, let me explain." Her voice was shaking, but it didn't matter   
to me. I was thinking of what would have happened if she didn't come at   
all.  
"You don't need to explain at all Sailor Moon. You were probably   
at the arcade center play a few games." Tears were rolling down Serena's   
cheeks. Suddenly I felt the pain on my side. I looked down and there was a   
gash on my side, blood was flowing out. I fell down.  
"Mars are you okay?"   
"No, I'm not okay." Venus helped me stand and I looked at her   
straight in the eyes. "You shouldn't be the leader anymore." Tears were   
falling down from her face.  
"Mars is right. Sailor Moon you don't deserve to be leader."   
Mercury said. "You need to be more responsible. Rini almost got   
captured."  
"Is that what you all think?" Sailor Moon asked and everyone   
including me nodded. "Alright then I'll leave." Sailor Moon detransformed   
and handed me the silver crystal. "I hope you can be a better leader."   
Serena walked off and I saw her limp. But that didn't matter to me.   
  
*~~Serena's POV~~*  
  
I walked off. My leg was hurting, so was my arm. I could feel the   
blood soaking through my blouse. I really wasn't my fault, really it wasn't. I   
have had too much shocking news in one day. Darien breaking up with me,   
that I was adopted. Yes I just found out today that I was adopted.   
I was running, running back home. When I got home I walked in   
and there was no one home.  
"Hello?"  
"Serena don't you remember everyone left to go to that party?"   
Luna's voice startled me. I jumped and the pain was unbearable.I fell to the   
ground. "Serena are you alright?"  
"No." I tried to say as I stood back up and walked up to my room.  
"What happened Serena?" Luna asked as she followed me upstairs,   
I could tell that she was really worried.  
"I was caught up in another battle." I walked in the bathroom and   
ran my wounds under the water. It hurt, I felt like screaming.   
"Serena let me look at those wounds." I took my arm out from the   
running water and for the first time I noticed the wound was really, really   
big. "Oh my Serena, this is really bad. I'm gonna call Amy."  
"No, Luna. I can do this myself." I took out some bandages and   
started to wrap the wounds in them. After that I found a sling to put my   
arm in.   
"Did something happen between you and the scout?"  
"Yes, Luna?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I want to leave Tokyo." I said in a serious voice.  
"WHAT?!?!" I could tell that Luna was surprised. "Serena, you   
have to stay. You're the leader of the sailor scouts."  
"Not no more Luna. Raye's the leader now. I'm just their   
ex-leader." I said showing no emotions. "Luna you can stay if you want." I   
said as I started to pack my things.  
"No." I heard Luna say firmly. "I want to go with you, as your   
guardian, as your friend."  
"But you're just a cat, Luna." Surprisingly a bright light appeared   
and engulfed the room. When the lights faded in Luna's spot was a lady in   
her twenties and she had purple hair. "Luna?"  
"Yes it's me."   
"How did you, why did you, what just happened?"  
"Queen Serenity paid me a visit a couple days ago and well here I   
am in my normal form." I was shocked. There was Luna in her human form   
standing in front of me. "Now you just lay down and I'll pack your things."   
Luna said as she laid me down on my bed and took out a suitcase. Then I   
saw Luna start packing. Before I fell asleep.  
  
*~~At the Temple, in the Morning~~*  
  
"Raye, what are we gonna to now?" Mina asked as she stepped   
back and forth in the yard.  
"Enough, already." Raye said as she came out from her meditating   
stage. "Serena decided herself, I didn't force her to do anything." Raye   
finally cooled down a bit and looked at the inner scouts. "We have to go   
find her. she may be a klutz and a crybaby but she's still our leader, and"   
Raye paused. "friend."  
"Alright it's settled. Let's go to her house and as her for   
forgiveness." said Lita taking charge.  
"Yeah." Everyone else agreed. The four girls walked down to   
Serena's house and knocked on the door.  
"Hello?" Sammy said as he opened the door, "Oh it's you guys."  
"Hey Sammy is Serena home?"  
"She didn't tell you?" Sammy was surprised that Serena didn't tell   
them that she was leaving today.  
"She didn't tell us what?" Lita said afraid of the answer.  
"She left."  
"When do think she'll be back, we'll come back later when she   
comes home." Mina said thinking that Sammy meant that Serena was just   
out doing something.  
"She left, and I don't think she's gonna come back. She left this   
morning to the airport."  
"What are you talking about Sammy?" Amy asked knowing that   
this meant something really important.  
"Serena left to be with her real family." Sammy said and looked to   
the ground. "She was adopted and Mom told her about it yesterday and   
Serena found out where her family was so she decided to go and she left   
this morning." Sammy heard the four girls gasp.  
"Oh, um, well you know where she went?"  
"Sorry don't she left a letter telling that she had found her family on   
the table and we just found it this morning. Look I got to go."  
"We won't hold you then." Amy said as the door closed.  
"We lost her."  
"We'll find her. Don't you worry Raye. We'll find her." Mina put a   
hand on Raye's shoulder and the four girls walked off.  
  
*~~In an Airplane~~*  
  
"Luna are you sure that I have a brother in America?" Serena asked   
as she looked out the small window of the airplane.  
"Yes that is what Queen Serenity told me and I will help you find   
him. Don't you worry." Serena nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
  
Well What do you think of this? Like it? Hate it? should I go on? Well tell   
me in your reviews. also please not Flames. I'm really tried right now. I   
think I need another cup of Latte. heehee (NQS and LOF you two should   
know what I'm talking about) Well read my other stories too. Who Will I   
Chose, When You Need A Friend The Most and The First True Love. Well   
I hope I get good comments. 


	2. Without You *~~OR~~* YAY!!! I found...

Title: Promises Aren't Forever  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com (YAY!!! I changed it, not really I   
always have had it. I just have never used it for my stories.)  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, and all the original characters if   
you didn't know.  
  
Author's notes: I have been really really busy lately. With the homework   
and working on my site and all that. It's really tiring. Also I was on a   
writers block. Now I'm over it I think at least. Well read my other stories   
too cause well it'll keep your mind off of this story if it takes me a while to   
get the next chapter out. It'll entertain you. On with the story.  
  
  
*~~~Promises Aren't Forever~~~*  
Chapter two: With out you   
*~~or~~*   
YAY!!! I found him  
  
  
It was that nightmare again. The one of me and Serena getting   
married, how everything was going so great but then that happened. I   
couldn't bare it Serena was dying because of me.   
'You must stay away from Princess Serena, she is in grave danger.'   
It was that voice again the one that haunted me for what seems like   
eternity. Every time I was near her that voice that speech kept replaying in   
my mind. I couldn't be around her knowing that I was the reason why she   
was in great danger. I could never hurt her.   
I quickly stood up. Sweat was making my shirt stick to my skin, my   
hair stick to my forehead, My sheets were wet because for all of my sweat.   
I looked over to the side and there was a picture of me and Serena. She   
was so happy that day, I couldn't live without her. I wouldn't be living with   
her if I had to stay away from her. It was killing me.   
The way she looked at me yesterday, when I told her, it was over.   
It hurt me much more than her, my heart felt like breaking and shredded   
into a million pieces. I could tell that a similar feeling was happening to   
Serena at the moment. The hurt in her eyes. How I wanted to embrace her   
in my arms and say that I was wrong and I still loved her, I still do I always   
have never decreasing a bit but one increasing. I would give up my life if it   
meant for her to live.  
The phone rang, I looked at the clock it read eleven o' clock a.m. I   
slept in it was a Saturaday. The curtains were closed so my room was dark   
only little sunlight penetrated into my room.   
"Hello?" I said as soon as I picked up the phone.  
"Darien?" It was Raye, her voice was sad.   
"Hey Raye, why did you call?" I asked wondering, because in the   
background, I could her some crying and sobbing. I waited but there was   
no answer. "Raye what happened?"  
"Darien," Raye paused again. "It's Serena. She...." Raye stopped,   
My heart was pounding hard against my chest, my hands were getting all   
sweaty.   
"Raye what happened? Did another monster attack?" I waited for   
an answer. Silence. That was all I heard. "Raye tell me where's Serena."  
"She left." I stood there unable to move. Serena leaving? That   
couldn't have happen, not now I need her. She needed me. I. She. Me. Her.   
"Darien?" Raye's voice came to mind again.   
"Yeah,"  
"Darien are you okay?"  
"Um.... Raye do you know where she went?" I asked I had to know   
I had to know. I would have followed her anywhere, just to see her, but I   
would hide myself so it didn't cause her any pain to see me again.  
"I'm sorry Darien, we...." Raye sounded ashamed of herself. "don't   
know." Everything was quiet. Too quiet it was eerie.  
"Look Raye, we'll find her. We will so don't worry. we'll find her   
and bring her back home to us and then she'll stay with us and be happy   
forever." I tried to say with out breaking down. "Raye, I'll be there soon,   
I'll be at the Temple in a few and then you all can tell me about this." I   
hung up before raye could say anything and a tears slid down and stained   
the bed sheet.  
  
*~~Serena's P.O.V.~~*  
  
I was tired, everything all happened to fast. I wasn't prepared to   
face it all. It was all too much for me. Losing Darien. My friends. What I   
thought was my family. Now everything was a blur. The world was going   
too fast. The only thing I had with me was Luna, my guardian, and friend,   
and supporter.   
My side was aching and my arm was hurting. I didn't want to   
complain so I kept quiet. We were still on the airplane. Luna was sitting   
next to me. I felt her hand run through my hair. My eyes were closed I had   
just woken up, but I didn't feel like opening my eyes. I face Luna. I was   
sitting there thinking. Think about all the things that has happened to me   
just all in one day. One day I live a happy life, Darien, Friends, and Family   
were all n there to make my life as best it could be, until yesterday. It   
seemed as if everything was at it's top and then nobody would have thought   
it all came crashing down.   
"Serena," Luna shook me lightly on the arm that wasn't injured. I   
slowly opened my eyes. "Serena do you want something to eat?" Luna ask,   
she sounded as if she really cared for me like the way mother used to care   
for me, Queen Serenity. I didn't feel like talking so I just shook my head. I   
didn't want to eat. Not with all these thoughts screaming through my head   
wanting to be answer, wanting to be thought about. It was giving me a   
headache. Some time later I fell back to sleep.   
'Serena' I heard a feminine voice call to me, one that sounded   
familiar. I turned around and saw...  
'Mother?' I said in total shock I haven't seen her ever since the time   
I was in the park and my brooch didn't work and broke.  
'Yes, my dear, Serena, I can't stay for long, so I have to tell you this   
now and straight forward.' Mother walked towards me and touched my   
wounds healing them so they were completely healed. 'You must go find   
your brother and he will explain everything.'  
'Mother, how? I don't even know his name how am I supposed to   
know what he looks like.' I said I was confused lost.  
'He's waiting for you, or should I say his wife but still he'll be there   
in front of the gate and all you have to do is find a little girl that has light   
blue hair (hey this is anime there is all sorts of color hair, Rini even has pink   
hair so no flames).'  
'Why her?'   
'She's your brother's child. If you see her show her your Luna pen   
and she'll take you to your brother.'   
'So how old is my niece?' I just asked out of curiosity.  
'That is not important Serena'  
'Yes it is, how am I supposed to find her even if I know her hair   
color. There could be lots of girls with light blue hair, and what's her   
name?' I said feeling myself again.  
'She's around the age of five and her name is Andrea, your brother's   
name is Zachary, and his wife, also your best friend is, Terra.'  
'Ooh pretty names.' Mother smiled at me.  
'What will I ever do with you?' Mother grinned once more. 'Once   
you and Terra join together I don't think that it's possible to break you two   
away.' I smiled. 'Well I'll see you and Luna again, later when I visit my   
granddaughter.'  
'Hey you visit my brother and you don't visit me.' I said stubbornly.  
'Serena,' Mother gave me a stern look that I couldn't help but laugh.   
'Mother you look so serious,'  
'I have to go now Serena I'll see you again.' Mother faded away and   
I smiled to myself all the screaming thoughts stopped. I felt happy again, all   
in less than a day I was satisfied. I began to wake up from my dreamworld   
and I saw Luna resting her head on the head cushion of the chair. She was   
tired. She had been looking after me ever since I left the house with her.  
I looked at the little mini TV that was in front of me that was in the   
seat in front of me. It said that we were almost there. One more hour and   
we would be there. I smiled to myself and got out of my seat and went into   
the lavatory to clean myself up.   
I found him, I found them, I found my real family. I couldn't believe   
it I had actually found them, or I could say they found me. I smiled. Trying   
to remember my past I got a glimpse of people, people that were important   
to me. Then I saw a girl a bit older than me about Darien's age. She had ice   
blue hair and white highlights. It was her Terra my best friend. I came back   
out all nice and clean and neatly groomed and walked back to my seat.   
Luna was still sleeping. I had found my family.   
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Please no flame okay. I think this chapter is lame.   
Really I do. But I got this chapter out. And well um... read my other stories   
too. I'm hoping that I'll get the next chapter of Who Will I Chose out by   
Sunday or Monday. Depends, on if I feel like writing or not, there's gonna   
be more. Better than this one, I hope. Well Serena has to go back to Tokyo   
sometime don't you all agree. Also I want to thank all the peoples who   
reviewed the first chapter so many to list them all. I'll list them all at the   
end of the story. That is if I actually get that far. Well ja ne.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Missing You

Title: Promises Aren't Forever  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
Web site: http://www.geocities.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimers: *ahem* I do NOT own ANY of the Sailor Moon characters, the story is however mine.   
  
A/N: Well here's the new installment of Promises Aren't Forever.   
I'm really to have made you all wait so long for this. I have gotten   
35 reviews and only two parts of this story has actually been up. I   
think this is the best fanfiction that I have read. Please Read and   
Review.   
  
~~~ Promises Aren't Forever ~~~  
Chapter 3: Missing you  
  
*~~* Darien's P.O.V. *~~*  
  
I knew that I told Raye that I was going to be there in a few   
minutes, but I couldn't do anything. All I did was sit there in the   
bed. I was mad at myself. I could have been there for her, if I didn't   
break up with her the day before. All this might not have happened.   
I held the picture of my dear Serena in my hands. I traced her face   
with the tip of my index finger.   
"How could I have been so stupid!" I yelled at myself. 'You   
were just trying to keep her safe.' Keeping her safe was the one   
thing that I couldn't do, because if I could none of this would have   
happen. Then I heard a knock on the door. A weak, quiet one, but I   
still heard it.   
"Darien, can you please let me in?" I heard Rini's voice trail   
in my apartment. She sounded scared, and afraid.  
"Sure Rini, hold on a second." I quickly got out of bed,   
even though I didn't want to, but Rini was out there all alone. I   
quickly opened the door and her little arms wrapped around my leg.   
"Rini, what's wrong?"  
"It's Serena." I saw that her eyes were red and swollen. "She   
left." She started to cry.   
"It's okay Rini," I picked her up and she continued to cry on   
my shoulder. I took her to my bed. "Now why are you crying?"  
"Serena--- left and I---" Rini was saying between sobs. "---   
was being really--- mean to her--- yesterday--- I never--- got--- to   
say that I was sorry" That was it and Rini continued to cry without   
saying another word. I tried to comfort her as best I could. I felt   
something for Rini, I wasn't sure of what though. It was a weird   
feeling. Soon I felt Rini calm down I looked down and saw that she   
had cried herself to sleep. I sighed and tucked her in my bed and   
went to make a cup of coffee. I felt sorry for the kid. Then I heard   
the phone ring again.  
"Hello?" I said as I picked it up.  
"Darien are you okay?" It was Raye again.  
"Yeah." I stated simply, even though it was a lie.  
"You were supposed to meet us at the temple over an hour   
ago. What's taking you?" Raye asked her voice was sad and full of   
sorrow.  
"Well Rini appear at my front door so I had to stay and   
watch over her."   
"That sounds reasonable. Why won't you take her with you   
down here?"  
"She's asleep. Poor thing she was crying herself to sleep." I   
sighed. "Hey Reye?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you tell me why Serena's ran away? Aren't her parents   
looking for her?"  
"That's the thing Darien, those are her real parents. We just   
found out today that she was adopted. Sammy told us that she went   
to the US to look for her brother. That is apparently still living."  
"Is that the only reason why Serena left?"  
"Well..." I heard in the background that Raye was talking   
with the rest of the girls. "No, it also had to do with us."  
"What exactly did you guys do?"  
"We... kicked her out of the group." Raye's voice was quiet   
but I still heard her. "We didn't mean to. We were mad at her. She   
was late for a battle, Lita and Mina were down."   
"You kicked out your princess, the one that you have spend   
so long to look for, leader, and friend?" I couldn't believe it.   
"We really didn't mean it Darien." Raye sounded as if she   
was going to cry. "She handed me the silver crystal. I--- think you   
should have it. The girls and I think that it would be better off with   
you. I'll come over today with it. You are going to be there right?"  
"Yeah, I'll wait for you." Then I hung up the phone not   
believing that the Sailor Scouts had kicked out their princess,   
leader, and most of all friend. I wanted to find her, no let me   
rephrase that…I needed to find her. She was a part of me, the only   
light in my whole life. From this day on I vow to find her and watch   
over her for the rest of my sorry little life.   
  
WOW! Kinda depressing huh? Well I think this is gonna work out   
just fine. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Well please,   
Read and review. ja ne  
  
0)))___rEi-ChAn___))) 


End file.
